Just Shoot it!
by Enumi
Summary: This story was written because, I'm a little tired of always reading Edd being the one-side in love with Kevin (I love some cliches, but I wanted to try something a little bit different)... So, Kevin is gay, but Edd NO.. how the hell are they gonna end together? I have no idea... I hope Kev got a plan or something... and, before you ask, yeah, English is not my first language. XD
1. Chapter 1

**I Know! I know! If you're someone how start reading Light me... you must be hating me not to continue it at first.. but I swear that I'm still working on it! there's one chapter that I'm writing out to the computer right now.. so, please enjoy this while I'm done (?) D: **

**And so, here it is:... my last thought; 'JUST SHOOT IT!'**

* * *

90 % of rumours about teenagers, are fake. Clearly, none of them had killed anyone, or fight with the whole football them alone and win, or used to sell drugs or things like that. But, when Kevin Barr openly admitted that he was gay, even the most incredible story about the quiet geek girl been prostitute was taking more siriously.

Of course, even if he would made some blood pact, and sacrifice an arm to confimr it, some girls would still try to think that he was joking.

Been honest, even me, now seem to be a dream (a creepy nightmare) and as yoou might been thinking, yes, Kevin was that popular guy wich seem to be rewarded by some good action he made in one his past lifes with every gift a God could gave. (or let's just say genetics). An sculptured fit body, deep green eyes, tall and red head with some little freckles on his face, a geniuos at sports, good grades, very popular and apreciated by the whole town. (Did I forget about something?)

Oh yeah! , I can assure you that every single (or coupled) girl in town has, or had had a wet dream about Kevin at least once.

I didn't care about it, until some days ago, and I'm gonna tell you why:

Monday arrives, and I knew that things were wronge, ok, no. It was my D day..

I was looking at my books on the corrithor feeling all the eyes stuck on my neck. I had no idea what could be the cause of it, my first impresion was 'Eddy did something', but we where togheter camping this weekend, so, THIS was not his guilty.

I'm, so sorry for introducing me this late, my name is Eddward, but you can call me just Double D, I'm nothing but 'normal', (a normal nerd) and 'Eddy' is one of my two best friends, he's difficult to understand let's say that he has a lot of woods expectations and he's like some kind of money obsesed; then, I got another best friend called Edward too. Ed is, is, hummm a good boy.

And so.. I was checking my own,twice to see if maybe something was wronge with me, some paper joke stuck on my t-shirt maybe?

But nothing. My black pants, convers and red t-shirt were on his right side, my beany on his place like always. I had to add that I don't care too much about what people think about me, but when I got the news, and my girlfriend after two years hanging out, ask me

'-Since when are you dating Kevin?'

Seriously, most of you were be in shock, horrified or thinking '_WHAT IN HELL DID YOU JUST SAY_?' but, before I could ask, she ran away yelling something like 'traitor', 'faggot' or both of them without even listen to me and turning around just to throw me a book and say 'Stay away from me, I don't wanna see you again!'.

Ten minutes later I've got the whole idea of what did happend.

Naz ( a childhood friend) told me that in the last weekend Kevin has choose 'truth' in some game, in wich he has to said the name of the person he's in love with; and he said my name. And adding:

'-I've liked him since ever! Why do you think that I've never got a girl?'

And, that's when everything became worst.

Every girls in Peach Creak high hate me, envy, or was jealous about me. And the rule 'Kevin is from all of us' (in other words, 'if you touch him I'll kill you bitch) dissapear; and I was in the eye of the dissaster.

I always try to be a reasonable person, to understand people, but since when 'I like someone' is the same that 'I date someone'?

Rumours are bullshit. (I'm sorry for this vocabulary, but I'm furious, I wouldn't care if it's someone that at least I like, but KEVIN?! he's a man! And I like girls!) And so, I decided to stop this mess before all became uncontrollable. I needed to talk to Kevin.

I'm shy by nature, but I'm a man too, and sometimes there're actions that need to be taken even if we don't like them (or had the posibility to arrive hospital for it). So I was walking next to his locker when I saw him. three of his football partners when with him; 'NO, I CAN'T TURN AROUND NOW!'.

-Hey, Kevin, morning!

-H-Hey, Edd.. morning! How...

-Hey, Cap, ejem, we.. err... need to.. to.. to take some stuff to the gym, yeah! so we wait you there...

(Good, less is better)

-kevin, let's end it fast, I got a question to made you, Exactly, since WHEN are we dating? 'cause I didn't know it.

He turn red as a tomatoe, and all my sence yell me that he just wanted to run away.

-Mmm, no Edd, that is..is not like that, I meant, I didn't..

-Look, -the bell rang and I needed to go class - I don't care what you said, if you laught about me, if it's a bet, or whatever, just, don't talk, look, or stay near me again, got it? (Run, now, run)

-Edd! wait!

I run away as if it wouldn't be a 'tomorrow', maybe he would try to catch me, punish me or something, but nothing came.

Neither the day after that, or the next one,

Or the next day.

Everything was going normal.

Until Naz call me...

I haven't noticed it, (I didn't want to) but Kevin didn't came to school after our 'talk'. And as a friend of both, she 'needed' to tell me why, and so she said:

-Double D! I didn't know that you're such an asshole! what in hell did you say to Kevin!? You know, he has nothing to be ashamed about! he was honest, and, yeah.. maybe someones didn't took it as they should, we all were surprised, but.. that's not an excuse to treat him like that! Please D... talk to him.. he waas, he was so.. so.. SAD...! (soob)

Damn! I knew it! in fact I can't be just as human as anyone else, I couldn't stand a woman crying... and she did it well: I was feeling guilty.

So I had no choise, I agree to talk to him, apologize and never seen him again. But, has he wasn't comming class, I had to go his house.

I can't remember how many times I told myself 'stupid' for accept this mad, but there I was, looking that big and intimidating red oak door.. waiting to that guy who I didn't want to see againg on my life to ask him to came back school and to asking for his 'pardon'. Such an épic fail!

(Sigh)

The bell rang and to fast I was celebrating that no one has opening the hell's door, when a woman's voice came to may ears.. 'I'm coming... '

-Hello Mrs Barr! I came to bring some copys to kevin, is he available?

-Oh, my! Eddward! How're you honey? You've grown up so much! Look at you! such a handsome young men! hahaha, Thank you so much! come in! kevin wasn't feeling ok lately, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!

_I'm not so sure... _I would like to tell her, but smiling look like the best choise.. being honest, I was thinking about just leaving the material class to her and get out of there as fast as I could, but it was too late..

-Kev! a friend of you came to see you!- the woman yell and some step could be heard coming next to the jock's room door.

-Mom! I told you I didn't wanted to see... any- one...

People say that after 4 seconds, you can consider a silence like uncomfortable, but this time, I took just a look.

-Greetings, Kevin! humm.. I bring you the class material, you know, there're some projects that need to be done, and profesor ask me to bring you them, but, there're some topics, I must explain you, do you have some minutes? (_please, say NO, please, say NO...! please!) _

-Y-yeah.. sure, humm.. come in.. Thanks! mom.. - he said while smiling to her.

-No problem! - she said and close the door.

I should had noticed then, but that's how we're blind even to our own eyes.

-So, here you have, history, chemestry, maths, and biology... (sigh) Look, I know I was rude and I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I hurt you,.. I... I didn't meant to be so cold. And, so.. That's it! I'm going!

-hey! hey! wait! - he said and took my arm and close the door that I was looking for so desperated... -It's so disgusting that I'm gay? Are you and homofobic? or is because you just hate me?

-Kevin, I couldn't careless your sexual preference... or whatever is on your mind, I just, don't wanna be part of that, do you understand? I don't like boys...

-How do you know?

-Pardon?!

-How do you know you don't like it?

-I just don't!

-Have you ever been with another man? -For a moment I was afraid, his look turn .. scary, like trying to found me guilty of some horroble crime.- Have you ever been touch by a man before?

-N-NO! that's not! But it isn't necesary that I've...

-But it is! -now he change again, he was almoust smiling; wich was more scaring, could he had a double personality?- How do you now, that something like you or not, if you didn't try it? haven't your mother ever told you to eat some veggies that look or smell bad, but in the end you like it?

Kevin's voice was very deep and he was getting closer.. and just when I thought that he was going to punch me.. my head shock the door and his body was pulling mine to it.

And before I could even know what was happening, he gave me a hungrily kiss. he was basically tasting my mouth inch by inch.

I might admit that my brain became jelly, and I couldn't resist his intrusion. His tonge was lazy but drope all my sense out of my body.

Without noticed it, an agile hand rept under my t-shirt and start touching my nipples, while the another one was going to the south, right on my pants, and catching my dick...

I knew that I had to run away, to struggle with all that plaesure surf, but my body didn't want anything else than to let him done whatever he want to, and all I could do was to moan on his mouth, and eyaculate on his hands and my pants.

I fall down to the floor, and whatch some point on the big nothing, trying to focus myself againg... but all I could see was kevin licking his hand with my semen on it..

-hummm... tasty.. Do you see? Been a man or woman, has nothing to do with gaving someone else pleasure.

After that, i'm not so sure how, but I ran out home...

I desperately, needed a shower, needed to clean my body, my clothes, all wath happend, to forget that I went there, that he touch me, and the fact, that I have enjoy it so much...

* * *

At first I was planning it to be a one shot, but as always it keeps growing up, so.. next time, there would be Kevin's POV (point of view) so, tell me what you think about this please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This is the second part .. Kevin's Poin of View.. Enjoy! Ah! before I forget, last chap a Guest ask wich idiom is better for the review.. I just like you to leave comments, but if you like to try writting spanish to improve I would love it too, your doing it great! w)=(/) (clap, clap,clap)**

* * *

People doesn't change. I know, maybe your priorities does when you're a kid, than when you grown up. But basicaly, the pasion you get about something never does. And Eddward Vincent is mine. He always has been.

When he moved on town, truly, I've tought that 'he' was 'she' .. I meant, boys didn't care about cleaning that much, , his soap smell, and with that weird hat, there was no way you know about wich kind of hair cut he could had. (Ok, let's say that I'm not too smart sometimes).

So, first time I saw him I hide miself and watch her pick up his boxes, all of them with stick notes like 'books', 'ants'.. and some kind of mad cientist stuff... I I knew that she was gonna be amaizing... And when I saw his face.. DAMN! I was just nine, but I could swear that my face turn red and my belly became full of butterflies! Her eyes where big and blue like sky, she got soft and pale skin, and when she pick a box with 'projects' name on it, she smile and press it to her chest with care and I knew that even Nazz could never been as beauti as her.

That's why I couldn't just to go and say hello as always would do, so I run out home. Next day we got school and I was pretty sure that she would be attending class.. Peach Creak doesn't have another school, so been with my friends could help me not to make ridiculous and could show me like a, cool kid with a lot of friends and been the one she could count on. BAD IDEA.

The big dork Eddy and Lumpy were stuck to her. I tought that she was been just kind with them, she seam to be very sweet and polite. Maybe in class things could 's what I tought.

We were all sitting on our desks and teacher come in and said:

-Let's say hello to our new partner.. come in Eddward.

For a thousandth second, I tough that she got a brother or there was some misunderstanding. But no, there SHE was.

-Greeting, my dear classmates, my name is Eddward Vincent I've just move on town, is a pleasure to meet all of you.

I might admit that it was kind of shock, but his voice was trembling, pressing his hands on fists and the colour of his cheecks, he was obviously nervous. And I remember to tought 'I like him' and my subconscious yelling me 'but is a boy!' and my resolution about a 'Who cares!'... 'you're right'. And that's when my prejudices died.

I know, I was just just a kid, but as a said, people doesn't change, I'm not gonna lie and said that I try to change my mind, to focus on someone else, but heart can't be managed by mind.. So I prefer to be loyal to my feelings, and love him secretly.

It has been about 8 long years of holding this onside-love. I don't know if this is pathetic, or just no, there is no other word to describe it.

Oh, yeah.. about this first part of meeting story, after Edd introduce himself, Eddy and Lumpy yell to him to sit next to them, as they were the Ed's! start to call him Double D, and with Eddy always around him I just couldn't be friend of him... Only god knows how much did I try to became friend of him but damn! I really hate Eddy!

After sometime, we were growing up, I must admit that the dorky and Edd really complement each other, yeah, the little asshole always bring Edd problems, but, that stuff that they create.. he seem to be really happy. So I decided to keep care about him from the shadows...

And them the date the kankers.. I knew that those 'girls' where all by her side forcing that 'relationship', but when I catch them kissing I swear that I felt like been betray and loose my mind, I made a lot of bully bullshit. Luckily, I regret it soon, but not enought to made him hate me.

So I was just taking care of him from the dark, watching him grown up and became horny as hell... He wasn't stronge like lumpy, (never has been) but, after that swim class he took regulary at the swimming team school, his body was tone, and watching him change clothes was hard enough to get me an erection.

But never even on my worst wild dreams I could ever imagine that I could touch him like I'm doing right now.

His face is too close, I know I musn't do it, but for the first time in my life, I saw miself been reflect on his eyes, and before I could think about it I was kissing those pinky lips; he taste like mint, so fresh.. so right.

Then I knew it, even if I could stop right there, I've already fuck it up. So, if I was gonna die, I would take the last best dinner of my life. I needed to touch that skin. The feel better than anything that I could ever imagine, so soft, he even has very sensitive nipples!

I know everything I do was wronge, I know, he was scared, almoust trembling, and I didn't care, I just wwanted more, I tought, that maybe I could show him up by body language, how much I do care about im, how much I loved him.

Never on my seventeen years by touching my own dick felt me as well as touching Edd's one. I wanted to made him call my name, God! I wanted to to put that cock on my mouth an watch him lost in pleasure.. but I was at my limit and Edd came on my hand.

Obviously he ran out his house as fast as he could.

And inmidiately the feel of guilty came, and the knowledge that I've lost the only one and imposible chance to even talk to him again on my life; but the image of his eyes looking at me on tears, his moan full of desire, his chest shaken and his body turned on...

-Damn Kev, you really fuck everything off.. But, I know that I could live the rest of my life just with it... Should I move on? Disspear of his life? I think I have hurt him enough... aargh.. seem that I'm not gonna sleep tonight...

And I didn't.

I went school earlier to look for information about transfer myself to next city preparatory... I was made on my decition, I had planed about what to tell to my mother, friends, but what I could never thought about was what waas gonna happend.

-Greetings kevin, I was waiting you.

* * *

**You know, maybe nodoby cares, but I'm in a one-side-love since 10 years with my childhood friend. In part I totally understand Kev by my own experience... TAT)= I hope his luck to get better... ?) X'D**


End file.
